Jedah Dohma (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0
Summary Jedah was once one of the three Makai Nobles that ruled over Makai until he was tricked into absorbing the gates of Makai by his servant Ozom which overloaded Jedah and split his soul into lots of pieces that scattered across Makai. Jedah eventually regenerated from this and decided that he needed to save the universe by making everyone have the same soul so they wouldn't fight each other, to do so he turned Ozom into a being called the Shintai inside of a dimension called the Majigen. The Shintai would become the basis for all souls and would absorb all worthy souls that Jedah is able to find. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 2-C | 2-C | 2-C Name: Jedah Dohma Origin: Darkstalkers Gender: '''Male '''Age: Over 6000 Classification: Darkstalker, Demon, Makai Noble, Demon Saviour Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Regenerated his soul after it was scattered across Makai, Can instantly regrow his whole head within a second), Genius Intelligence, Flight, Absorption, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Created a body for Lilith from just a part of Morrigan's power), BFR (Can seal people within pocket dimensions that cannot be escaped from even by people who regularly travel through dimensions), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb peoples souls and even turn someone soul into an entire dimension), Blood Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Reality Warping (Created a pocket dimension out of nothing and destroyed the human world within said dimension), Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Was able to mind screw Pyron without his awareness who is a cosmic deity with precognition), Time Manipulation (Was able to telepathically contact Anakaris 5000 years in the past), Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe Level+ (Created and maintains the Majigen which Pyron states to be a whole universe, Destroyed Makai and implies he would be able to destroy the universe that contains the Human World in his own ending to make the Majigen the only universe to exist) | Multi-Universe Level (Is comparable to Morrigan who was able to defeat Byaku Shin) | Multi-Universe Level (Fought Dante who is able to fight and defeat Ultron Sigma who fused the Capcom universe and Marvel universe into one) Speed: MFTL+ (Is superior to Pyron) | MFTL+ '(Is able to fight against Morrigan) '| MFTL+ (Is comparable to Mega Man X) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universe Level+, possibly Much Higher | Multi-Universe Level | Multi-Universe Level Durability: At least Universe Level+, possibly Much Higher | Multi-Universe Level | Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Universal Standard Equipment: None Notable |''' None Notable '''| Soul Stone Intelligence: '''Genius (Tricked everyone within the Darkstalkers cast to enter the Majigen) '''Weaknesses: He is quite arrogant, He can only absorb so many souls until his body is destroyed though he can regenerate from this, His power grows weaker in sunlight Notable Attacks/Techniques: * San Passare (Blood Passing): Jedah grabs his opponent and starts to pump their bodies with his blood until they burst. * Finale Rosso (Finale Red): Jedah creates a massive pool of blood beneath the enemy. A pair of bloody hands grab the opponent and drag them underground, battering them around before throwing them back up. * Prova del Servo (Proof of Servant): Jedah conjures bloody arm grabs his opponent, flinging them around before slamming them into a giant contract which allows Jedah to absorb their soul. Key: Darkstalkers | Project X Zone 2 | Marvel Vs Capcom Infinite Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 2